1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data display apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method of displaying data stored in a file system or the like is a folder tree scheme which displays a tree of folders storing data. An example is the explorer function of Windows®. The explorer function allows a user to hierarchically manage data. However, when the number of stored data increases, and the number of folders and the number of layers become enormous, a wider area is required to display all data. It is therefore difficult to look over the entire structure on a display device such as a display. This degrades the user visibility. To solve this problem, when only one folder is displayed in a single layer of a folder tree, display of that layer is omitted, and the folders or files of a lower layer are displayed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-021347).
In the conventional folder tree display method, however, there has been proposed no solution to look over the entire structure when a plurality of folders exist in a single layer, and the user visibility is still poor. Even when a single layer includes only one folder, information that should be obtained from the name of the undisplayed folder is lost so that it becomes difficult to grasp the contents of the folder.